Yay, Hojo bashing!
by Inoniichan
Summary: Here is a total Hojo bashing story. Also will have Koga and Kikyo bashing later. On hold. I'm rewriting the story to make it better, but it will have same basic things.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's POV

Kagome's POV

Sigh Kagome looked out the window thinking of her last parting from the feudal era. She'd had

to "Sit" Inuyasha _again_ to get back. Inuyasha could be so thick sometimes… "Kagome, you

have some visitors." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome turned her head. Shocker! It's Eri, Ayumi

and Yuka! "Hi Kagome, we're glad to see that you recovered from that malaria." Yuri said.

Sweat drop** "**Oh Kagome, guess what?" Eri exclaimed," Hojo said he'd pay you a visit

tomorrow!" "Oh, yeah, that's great" Kagome said unenthusiastically. I have to go to the

Feudal Era tomorrow. I'll just have to leave before he comes.

Author's POV

Kagome didn't like Hojo so she left early that morning with her usual giant bag. She was just

about to get into the well when a voice called out"Hi Kagome!" It was Hojo! Shocked Kagome

fell into the well. Worried, Hojo ran towards the well. Unfortunately the author made Hojo trip

and fall towards the well. He ended up hanging on the edge of the well. Suddenly, a strange

girl walked up to the well and looked at Hojo. She spent a good ten minutes staring at him

while he struggled to stay up. Then, out of the blue, she pushed him into the well.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" (Ha, Ha! Hojo screams like a little girl!) There is a flash of light and Hojo

is gone! In the Feudal Era, Hojo lies unconscious on the bottom of the well.

**Find out what disastrous things happen to Hojo in the next chapter! Please review. I don't mind if you flame. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then, Hojo is unconscious at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. Yay!

Let's see what happens when he wakes up.

'Where am I? Oh yeah I fell into the well.' Hojo climbs out and stares at his new

surroundings. 'I think I'm lost.' As usual Hojo is clueless. Anyways Hojo is just

wandering around the forest when he runs into a large rabid demonic bear! Hojo

runs for his life and decides to climb up a tree. Unfortunately, the authoresses

once again interfered and made Hojo bump his head on a bee hive. Of course

the bees didn't appreciate this and stung him. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" Hojo

screamed and fell from the tree. The bear took this chance to clamp his teeth

onto Hojo's body and shook him until Hojo was foaming at the mouth. They

couldn't kill Hojo because then I wouldn't be able to torture him anymore. So

when Hojo was all bloodied up the bear and bees disappeared. I

then made it so Hojo couldn't sleep or go unconscious. Thus Hojo lay awake for

an entire day and night feeling the pain. The next morning Kagome accidentally

rode her bike over him. "Ow!" Kagome looked back and was surprised to see

Hojo lying on the ground. "Hojo? What are you doing here?" "I have no idea"

Hojo was a bit groggy. Then the very guy we all know and love appeared,

InuYasha! "Who the heck is that?" "Um, this is Hojo. He goes to my school, but I

have no idea why he's here." "Then how do we get rid of him?" "Inuyasha, Sit

Boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Once in a while I start to feel sorry for him, but

then I think of how hilarious it is to see him do a face plant. Okay, back to the

story. Kagome, being the kindhearted soul she is, got Inuyasha to carry Hojo to

Kaede's hut. It took him a couple of days to heal completely, so during that time

the Inuyasha gang went hunting for jewl shards. After he healed Hojo decided he

had no choice but to join the gang. Of course that was probably the biggest

mistake of his life. Although, one can never be too sure, Hojo is the densest,

most naïve, idiotic person I've ever seen.

**Well that's it for this chapter. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first couple of weeks that Hojo was with the Inuyasha gang were pretty uneventful

The first couple of weeks that Hojo was with the Inuyasha gang were pretty uneventful.

Sango and Miroku taught him basic self defense. (that didn't go very well) Shippo played

a few tricks on him and Inuyasha bashed him on the head a few times, but that's to be

expected. Miroku gave him some sacred salt stuff, but that won't work unless I want it to.

All right then, on to the present! "How much farther is it?" Hojo whined. "We haven't

even gone a mile ya wimp!" Inuyasha (well, duh) barked. (get it? Barked? HaHa!...okay

that was lame) "He does have a point, Hojo." Kagome sighed. (Oh the pain! Hojo has

been rejected by his love! Oh, the agony!) "Perhaps he could ride on Kirara." Miroku

suggested. (call the news crew! Miroku just had an idea that wasn't perverted! This may

never happen again folks!) "Finally, Now he won't slow us down." Inuyasha snorted. So

on Kirara Hojo went. Unfortunately for him, Kirara doesn't like him so she is making his

ride into a nightmare. Isn't Kirara the best! A couple hours later to group stops for lunch.

While our friends are eating and Hojo is inspecting his new bruises, Kagome sensed two

shards coming their way very fast. I'll give you one chance to guess who it is. Okay

time's up. A mini tornado then came and ran over poor Inuyasha. (poor doggysad eyes)

Over to the side Koga was clasping Kagome's hands (again) and Kagome has a 'why

can't you see that I'm not interested you baka' look on her face. "Ah, my Kagome how

nice it is to see you aga…wha?" Hojo had started hitting Koga. (what an idiot) Hojo being

a weaker than usual human had absolutely no effect on Koga whatsoever. Koga blew on

Hojo and down Hobo boy went! Hojo struggled to get up and got out the…ta da! The

sacred salty stuff! Hojo quickly threw it on Koga. Y'know, it's about time Koga got

tortured. He apparently doesn't like them 'cause he's writhing on the ground in pain. I

then use my all powerful authoress powers and possess him.


End file.
